Domitor: The Conqueror
by innovare
Summary: Welcome to the second installment of Quaesitor: the Seeker. 'It seems they're not done futzing with the timeline . . .'
1. Prelude

**Copyright** **: existing characters belong to MGM and the creators of the Stargate Franchise. Story written for fan fiction.**

 **Autho** **r: lezaanv**

 **Summary : ****"Welcome to the second installment of the Seeker. Note to reader: I would advise perusing through the previous story before taking a gander at this one. 'It seems they're not done futzing with the timeline . . .' "**

 **Characters:** **General Jack O'Neill, Colonel Samantha Carter**

 **Please be advised** **: story has not been beta'd. I apologize in advance for any mistakes. They are unfortunately mine.**

* * *

 **Prelude** : INSIDIOR (Plot)

 **Somewhere in an alternate, alternate universe in the distant future . . .**

Upon Capitol Hill, Grandeur gazed over the ruins, eyes scanning over tattered walls of buildings that once represented Washington D.C. After everything he had sacrificed in his lifetime, despite the attempts to restore it, the wreckage remained in its decrepit state.

A deep sorrow triggered within and he crossed his arms over his chest.

Contrary emotions flitted over his countenance for a while, mind fighting against the damage he'd caused and the things he'd suffered. Death followed him like a shadow, and no matter what he did to escape its grasp, it had stayed on his heels. It was always there lying in wait for that one moment, where he would come to a halt, sink down to his knees, and raise the white flag in defeat.

Grandeur closed his eyes imagining its fulfilment when his daughter appeared behind him. He pushed the angst aside, while a neutral expression slipped into place.

"Did he believe you?" He asked, not turning to face her.

She approached nonetheless and stood beside him. Her gaze set on the sunken Whitehouse she could barely make out from their perch.

"Hook, line and sinker." Telum replied.

He peered to the left, inspected the woman next to him and sighed. "I told you fishing expressions were forbidden."

"There is no need to deny your heritage any longer." She said matter-of-factly.

Grandeur turned towards her, disapproval clear on his face. "Neither should you when you're addressing your father."

She ignored him, keeping her eyes on the murky skyline. "That changed the moment you asked me to lie to him."

"Unfortunately, it's part of our duty as protectors of the timeline. I promise it will get better over time."

"It won't if you keep sending me back to him. This time round, he held me in his arms, and promised me he would save our family from Malum. Do you know how that feels for someone who has never met him in this timeline?"

Telum breathed in deep, controlling the surging emotions as best she could, exhaled tersely and turned towards her father.

"It's like staring at a hologram in a prehistoric museum. You are torturing me by using a person who's . . ."

"How do you think I feel? He's my father, Charlotte. Everything I've done is for him."

"You cannot undo your mistake." She gestured at the ruins. "Is this destruction not proof enough?"

"I won't deny that I deserve your anger." His dark eyes narrowed at her, then softened.

Albeit a decade's difference between them, he was the spitting image of her grandfather. She turned away, hating everything they'd become.

"It's something I still blame my mother for." He concluded nonetheless.

"Don't you dare tarnish her name." Telum exclaimed with composed anger. She glanced over her shoulder, emerald eyes glinting in disappointment. "She did everything in her power to make up for her mistakes. If it weren't for her, you wouldn't have had such a resilient daughter."

"I would've had a father and a wife if it wasn't for her need to save him constantly."

"No!" She thundered as she turned around. "You set in motion a cycle of events you cannot undo and now you're placing blame on your parents. After what they've done for this world. The sacrifices they've made so that you can have a bright future. How dare you!"

"Enough Charlotte! What's done is done."

"If it is, why are you still fraught on saving the past? Irrespective of Malum's defeat, and what grandfather now knows . . . no matter what we do, our lives remain the same."

Telum regarded Grandeur for a brief moment, marking the hatred and sadness creasing his countenance. Over the years, guilt, anger and the failure to save their family had eaten away at her father's soul. He was ragged, his own father's façade nothing but a ghost. Even his eyes revealed depths of despair and loneliness. She couldn't bear to see him like this. Nevertheless, if she didn't put a stop to his obsession, she would lose him, for real this time.

"This may seem harsh father, but you must accept your fate and rebuild in the here and now. Our time as Seekers has come to an end."

"No, it's only begun, Charlotte." Grandeur said in a composed manner, triggering a bout of angst within his daughter. She frowned confused as he sneered shrewdly.

"I have one last event to oversee, before this mess deviates into the future my father and my wife dreamed of having one day."

"What are you going to do, Jonathan?" Telum asked, fear trembling in her voice.

He ignored the use of his name and stared at the Washington Monument wasting away in the distance. The look sent a shiver down her spine. For once, she was scared, even more so than what she were of Malum.

"I demand that you tell me." She urged, grabbing a hold of his shoulder.

He jerked away and slid down the crown of Capitol Hill, Telum following quick on his heels. His A.I. cloaked him masking him from her view, though with Irene's new upgrade from the past, she could still keep track of him. Follow him where he headed for the Whitehouse and stop him from causing more destruction to their timeline.

"Father!" She shouted over the com link, but his A.I. blocked the transmission.

" _You cannot stop him, Telum. Grief has clouded his mind; he will do anything to feel again."_

" _Ivan, you have no right to keep me from speaking to him. Irene will . . ."_

" _She can, but your father has set preventive measures in place, especially for a time such as this."_

At the edge of the Capitol's lawn, Telum came to a halt glaring bemused.

" _Irene, is this true? Can his A.I. override your connection?"_

" _Indeed, he has. I can no longer track Jonathan."_

"That's impossible."

" _He may have made it possible for me to defeat Malum, but he made sure I couldn't overpower Ivan."_

" _We have to stop him._ Take me to 2008."

A long beat followed, the silence working on the Seeker's nerves.

" _That's a negative. Ivan hacked the cloak's wristband. We are stranded here."_

"My father is more like his mother than he cares to admit." She said aloud. "His emotions coupled with his father's stubbornness - both make for a deadly combination."

" _Agreed, but do not neglect that you have the same DNA. Your mother is still very much a part of you, as is your grandmamma."_

 _"So is my grandfather."_ Telum concluded eyes set on the rugged path before her. _"We need to break through Ivan's virus, before my father does something he will regret."_

" _You should not have obeyed Grandeur's instructions in the first place. Instead, you should have stayed in the year 2006."_

" _As much as I desired to, you know we had a time limit to our visitation. We only went because of what grandfather had written in his will. He wanted to see me after the incident, and my father used it as an opportunity to relay false information. Like we as Seekers are trained to do."_

" _I believe the solution to your father's tampering is located in his lab. However, we have to do it the old-fashioned way."_

"No way. He disabled the teleportation tech as well?" She exclaimed, placing her hands on her hips.

" _And yet, if you look to your far left, you'll notice a rusted motorcycle."_ Irene stated deadpan.

"Thanks for stating the obvious." Telum replied sarcastically and ran in its direction. "That is if it works." She said under her breath.

" _Ivan may have disabled most of my abilities, but still left me the much needed to keep you safe. He is not heartless."_

"Ha, says the Artificial Intelligence." She scoffed in return. "Besides, grandmamma made sure I knew how to fix scrap metal."

" _I will keep that in mind the next time you ask for my help."_

"Yeah, I won't forget to tell her that when we see her again."

 _If we see them again,_ she thought to herself as she knelt beside the Scrambler. Its frame was still intact and sturdy, but the harsh environment had withered away its exterior.

" _Will you tell him the truth once we make it back to the past? Who he really is?"_

Telum paused in her examination

" _My father may not know this, but I lied to him and not to my grandfather."_

" _You cannot hide it from me, Telum. You selected the truth appropriate to the different scenarios. You were untruthful to both of them, merely to protect the bond shared with your father, and secondly, to keep your grandfather's memory alive. Nonetheless, you still failed to answer my question. Will you apprise him of who he really is?"_

A loud sigh echoed in the vicinity as Telum pulled a cord from the wristband and connected it to the motorcycle's ignition.

"With everything that I've faced thus far, you'd think confronting him would be easy. But to be honest, the conversation in the elevator and the one by the lake still takes the cake. By far."

A translucent window displayed above her forearm, presenting the Scrambler's internal blueprints. It indicated that a few wires needed connecting and she set to work on fixing it.

"To answer your question: although the conversation intertwined with lies, I told him what he needed to hear. Hopefully, it was enough for what's to come."


	2. Salvator

**Chapter 2** : SALVATOR (Rescuer)

 **PRESENT DAY – 2008**

"Kree!" The Jaffa shouted as the remainder of his party encircled their captive.

"You got me. Well done." Jack quipped as he gazed at the taller man. "Didn't know you still had a contingent." His eyes marked the additional five warriors stationed behind and before him. "Well, judging by the mark on your foreheads, I see Ba'al's still as flamboyant as ever."

"Silence!" The First Prime commanded, driving the staff weapon to the back of his knees.

Jack fell down into a bent position, absorbing the pain in a grimace.

He gazed up at his assailant. "Careful there, I'm not as young as I used to be."

Laughter erupted in the circle and the General scowled in annoyance. It wasn't meant to entertain them, his knees simply couldn't take the punishment anymore. Besides, if it kept on ending up like this, he had to forego engaging in off-world gatherings.

"My master will be pleased with . . ."

The Jaffa's words wavered as one of his warriors collapsed to the ground, followed by an echo of a thunderclap, then the sudden sound of brass cutting the air came next. Jack covered his ears, making himself as small as possible. Two warriors fell to his right, and afterward the three standing before him, toppled over like bowling pins. The sound of the rifle impersonating firecrackers as it filled the crisp evening air.

Jack lifted his head to assess the damage inflicted. "Crap! That was too close for comfort."

He scrambled to his feet and sprinted from the treeline towards the west. While back in the woods, the yawning hum of a horn rose above the canopy, recalling the remaining scouting parties to the location. Jack sped up, hopping along the path awkwardly as his left knee burned painfully sore. Without warning, thudding boots approached, then blond fluff appeared from behind the thicket, to the right. His saviour took hold of his arm and urged him ahead. Next, covered their rear as the first wave of staff blasts veered past them.

"Dial the 'Gate. I'll hold 'em off." Captain Price instructed.

O'Neill followed the order without hesitation. Upon arrival, he punched in earth's address, whilst ducking for cover behind the DHD. In the meantime, the Captain turned on his heels. Positioned himself in a firm stance. Took a deep breath as he lifted the rifle to shoulder height. Aimed in a calm and collected manner and exhaled slowly. The 'Gate came to life behind him casting a blue reflection on his location. Staff blasts, in tandem with Zat fire, zipped past him but he stayed in the fixed position.

Jack watched, enthralled by the young man's fearlessness, then remembered why he was there. His slender fingers trembled somewhat, as he entered his IDC on the small device, whilst sneaking in a peek every so often.

The first gunshot sounded off, followed by the clunk of armour hitting the ground soon thereafter. Another bullet slithered its way through the air and a charging Jaffa cried out before dropping to his back.

"Stargate Command, this is General O'Neill."

He paused, gaping amazed as the Captain sped up in firing, picking them off like targets at the carnival. Each with pinpoint accuracy, his marks were guaranteed to never return fire again.

He shook free from the trance and concluded the message. "Uhm, we're coming in hot. Lower the shield."

"You're good to go, General." Sam replied over the radio.

"Hey, Captain. Let's go." He shouted at Price.

"Go, I'll follow." He relayed over his shoulder aiming to the east, and fired off another cluster of bullets.

Jack bounded up the stairs, halted at the event horizon, and watched the man at work. Soil blew up around his feet; streaks of orange sailed past him. He seemed so tranquil, at ease with the firefight, as if he were in complete control of the situation.

"That's enough, Captain." O'Neill commanded gruffly, ducking as a lone Jaffa fired on his position.

Price darted from his position quick as lightening, bounded up the stairs two at a time, and entered the wormhole alongside the General. They emerged side-by-side on the other side, with a staff blast clipping the Captain on the shoulder. He fell against Jack, who shouted at Walter to close the Iris. After that, the soldier dropped down to the ramp, out cold.

"Medical team to the Gate room. Now." The General ordered as he gazed at the young man's sullen features.

 _What the hell, kid? Are you making up for lost time or do you have a death wish?_


	3. Conflictus

**Chapter 3** : CONFLICTUS (Confliction)

Jack limped in discomfort behind the medic team, evidently lost in thought as he watched them carry the Captain on a stretcher from the gate room. He then came to a standstill at the stairs leading up to the Operations room. He gazed at the steps, contemplating whether to attempt them with aching knees or not, shook his head, lifted his gaze, and scowled at Walter.

"Sergeant, get me the personnel file on Captain Price, please."

Walter nodded his accord. "Yes, Sir."

"Thanks." Jack said eyeing Sam as she stepped into view. "Send it to Isolation Room 3. I'm sure Colonel Carter would be more than happy to receive it on my behalf."

"Copy that, General." Walter adhered and set off on the computer in search of Price's file.

"General?" Sam raised an eyebrow with the question.

Since arrival, he'd followed none of the after-action protocols. Not to mention, that she was unsure what he was discerning at present. Neither Jack her husband, nor General O'Neill the one she submitted to, operated in this instance. Plus, they'd just come from a mission under fire. Clearly, the Captain had been the saving grace, and yet Jack handled the matter like a Black Ops commander.

"Please arrange it with Dr Lam, would you?" He ordered. "Supervise the transfer immediately and arrange for guards to be on standby."

"Yes, General, I'll do so." Sam replied glaring perplexed. "What about you, Sir? You came in limping."

Jack waved her off with a curt hand gesture. "I'll be fine. Nothing that a shower and a change of clothes won't fix. I'll see you in fifteen."

He dipped his chin to signal the urgency, whereas his eyes portrayed that Carter should stand down and carry out the orders. She returned the nod, smiling that she understood and watched how he disappeared down the corridor.

The weight on his shoulders was apparent. Nor was he relieved that he was alive and back safe at the SGC. Sam shuddered at the thought – something bad must've happened on the planet, for the mere fact, that only two out of five soldiers had survived what was still an unknown incident.

* * *

Boots like lead, the General sauntered into the locker room, straight for an empty stall. Absentminded, he adjusted the water and opened the tap, too exhausted to care, too tired to notice he still donned muddy attire.

In the backdrop, he heard its sound break through the haze in his mind, yet no water rushed over his body. It slid above and over his clothes untouched, as if an umbrella protected him from the downpour. Ignorant, he leaned his forehead against the cool tiles and inhaled a deep, shaky breath.

The rush of water itself did the trick of soothing his restless mind, though, before long, the images of the day flitted like a slideshow in his mind's eye. The possible deaths of the remainder SG-16 like a heavy yoke on his neck.

The planet they'd gated to had been on friendly terms. Which meant, it had been a visit to check up on the neighbours. Then, not even half a day into the jaunt, Captain Price had showed up, urging him to leave, clarified that he'd survived an ambush and that the rest were KIA. In a jiff, he'd apologized to the natives and the Captain had escorted him through the woods, rather than using the footpath they'd come by.

The rest of the escape had moved by at a swift pace, so much so, he failed to notice the young man had left his side until the Jaffa encircled him. All he knew for sure was that he'd asked for a sniper as backup. Not once did he think that Carter would assign someone so deadly accurate and carefree.

Jack exhaled the breath, envisioning the scene once more. With each kill, his face snarled in anguish. Price had taken down six warriors in the space of eight seconds, as if they were nothing but minor obstacles.

A shiver snaked down his spine, elicited a bout of gooseflesh on his skin.

The smell of death still lingered. The imagery of dropping body armour on repeat, as if the images cried out on their behalf. It was foolish to think so; ever since he'd first joined the military, killing the enemy was part of the routine. Kill or be killed – not once was hesitation any of those options, yet somehow, this was different.

Whether friends or enemies, he'd taught himself to have mercy. Added to that, he lived with the memories of those whose lives he'd taken on a daily basis. A choice made once he became a soldier. Killing wasn't a sport nor a joke, it was seen as the last resort. However, in this instance, the Captain had committed mass murder without so much as batting an eye. The confidence; the look in the young man's eyes, it spelled unnatural in red letters. Furthermore, the retreat he'd fashioned was that of a man unfazed by death. It seemed as if he rather revelled in its euphoria. If he hadn't interfered, every Jaffa who had partaken in the ambush would've been killed. Slaughtered like animals.

To what end? It didn't bring the team back. All it did was imitate behaviour like that of the Systems Lords. And the last time he checked, they were far from taking one out of the Goa'uld script.

A groan slipped past his lips, followed it by a growl as he wished the images away. Instead, the more he resisted the more it flooded in, particular the deaths of the men who'd surrounded him. They haunted his conscience, clouded his awareness. As if in a flash, he found strength from the experience and not remorse and relief for surviving this long. Ostensibly, it now fuelled exhilaration and the same kind of behaviour the Captain had reflected on the battlefield. Dauntless and invincibility, which was a sick and twisted sensation coursing through his emotions, and frankly, it astonished him. Even the detail that he entertained it, caused a hollow feeling in his stomach.

 _What in Sam Hill is wrong with you, Jack? Since when does killing thrill you? You're better than this._

O'Neill slammed a fist against the wall in frustration.

"Go away!" He thundered. "Dammit!"

Above, the water rippled with the outburst, then drenched him from head to toe. Bewildered, he gazed up into the stream. _Okay, that's weird._

He moved his head below the showerhead and allowed the water to wash over him once more.

 _Been standing here for who knows how long, stuck in the past and you haven't noticed the glitch, Jack? You're slipping ol' boy._

He shrugged it off as a malfunction, exhaled a sigh, and rubbed a hand through his salt and pepper hair.

 _That's what Washington does to military men. It softens you with mediocre chitchat and makes a trip like today seem like a train ride. Sights to see and memories to capture for the folks back home, don't mind the Captain who threads a bullet through the eye of the needle. He's simply the illusionist on the side, keen to put on a grand show for yours truly. Merely a fascinating artist to behold, there's no threat there._

 _Anyway, I'm wet now, can just as well clean up this muck. Look good for the ol' SGC and of course, your loving wife. Don't forget the wife, Jackie. All of this, what you're doing is for Sammy, for your granddaughter. Remember your promise to her._

* * *

Ten minutes later, cleaned up and donned in a fresh set of blue BDU's, O'Neill entered the observation room. Sam welcomed him with an earnest smirk and beckoned at the empty chair. He sat down, thanked her with a curt nod, then caught sight of the Manila folder on the bench before him.

"Good reading?" Jack asked as he scrutinised out of the corner of his eye.

"I didn't think I should."

He tilted towards her. "You've never hesitated before, why today?"

"I thought it prudent to let you explain to me why you're investigating one of my soldiers."

"Thoughtful of you." He said as he gazed at the Captain asleep on the infirmary bed. "It's better to ask questions than to make your own assumptions."

"Something along those lines." Sam shrugged, whilst inspecting the worry on his face. "A penny for your thoughts."

"Yeah, you're probably wondering what happened." Jack sighed dejected.

"It is a part of the after-action report, Sir. Not to mention, after all these years marriage still hasn't made me an O'Neill mind reader."

He chuckled softly, bumping a shoulder against hers. Both gazed at each other with soft expressions and amused smirks. Still, he could see the concern gleaming in her eyes, and he wondered what she saw in his. He cleared his throat, feeling a tad uncomfortable, as her blue eyes seemed to break through the pretence.

"According to the Captain, the rest were killed, yet there's no evidence of radio chatter during their ambush. Additionally, there were enough Jaffa to start a small-scale war. It begs to mind three questions. How did they know I was there to begin with? How could three soldiers suffer loss without so much as a radio call beforehand? Why didn't Price do so before he took matters into his own hands?"

"I see, so events don't add up and you're hoping to find the discrepancy in Captain Price's file."

"Uh-huh." He said, distracted by the nurse as she attended to the Captain.

Sam followed the action, puzzled. He was preoccupied more than usual to the point where it irritated her.

"What about your behaviour?" She questioned.

"Hmm?" He turned his attention on her, taken aback by the forthright query.

"Why leave without confirming the facts first? What forced you to hand over command to a Captain?"

"Oh, that." Jack shrugged, expression showing he thought deeply.

Next, grabbed the folder and opened it. Scanned through the Captain's credentials, while Sam frowned at the behaviour.

"Here it is." He declared as he found the desired detail. "His marksmanship scores are higher than yours."

"What?" Sam's brow furrowed at the news.

"Have a look."

Jack passed it on and fingered the line for her to read. Her eyes scanned from left to right, then stopped. So someone had surpassed her record.

 _Well, it was bound to happen at some point._

"Uh-huh, so it's impressive. But what does it have to do with the mission, General?"

"He sniped six soldiers in eight seconds, whereas he picked off a dozen more like inert targets on the shooting range."

Sam shrugged. "I heard Adam's a brilliant deadeye, that's why I assigned him to your team."

"Yeah, there's an expert sniper, Colonel and then there's an excellent sniper."

"Then you should be lucky that you made it back in one piece." She gazed at Adam's unmoving features. "You should also reward Captain Price for his exceptional bravery, instead of confining him like this."

"You misunderstood my statement." Jack corrected.

The vexed reply drew her attention away from the room down below. She stared noticeably slighted.

"Can you blame me?" She countered. "I wasn't there to know what your reasoning is based upon. What's more, I regret not going along. My assistance could've prevented unnecessary casualties."

"Carter." Jack warned with a raised eyebrow.

Sam swallowed the audacious tone and gazed through the window once more. She simmered down, whilst out of frustration, her husband held the bridge of his nose and closed his eyes.

In the event when neither he nor Landry were present, a Colonel had to stay behind, and since Sam was commanding officer of the base, she was next in line to fill the vacancy. Then again, it was also mandatory for a C.O to go along on such diplomatic missions. Even so, Colonel's Mitchell and Reynolds were out in the field, she had no choice but to remain at the SGC. He understood her frustration – she was addressing him from a spouse's perspective, as well as a loyal soldier's viewpoint. Even though he respected and loved both roles, in this matter, they were military and he the superior.

"There's an exemplary soldier and then there's a soldier like you, Colonel." Jack stated, rephrasing the previous statement. "You operate with mercy and kindness in mind. He operates with a callous mind-set, with no regard for human life whatsoever."

"Like the clear variance between compassion and lack of sympathy. Moreover, the dissimilarity in attitude both soldiers bring to the battlefield." Sam surmised.

"Yes, so in other words, you and I are inclined to mercy, whereas the enemy sees us merely as subjects to eradicate, permanently. He fits the latter."

Silence settled between them as the Colonel connected the dots. Jack, however, stared at the Captain, mind mulling over what he'd witnessed and whether his reasoning was accurate, and not unruly judgement.

"So if you see him as a threat, how did he get here? What were SG-16 and your mission to him? A means to show his frame of mind . . . of what exactly?"

"That's what I'm hoping his file will explain. That, and once I speak to him."

Jack slid the folder from her grasp and paged back to its beginning.

"And yet therein lies the rub." Sam muttered to herself.

He heard enough to peer at her, then went back to reading the Captain's qualifications. Feeling like a burden, she moved to leave, but he grabbed a hold of her hand.

"Stay, please." He said, eyes pleading for empathy. His eyes lowered as he confessed in a soft tone. "I find your presence . . . soothing."

"Okay." She agreed, eyes narrowing while she scrutinized his crestfallen countenance, then decided to stay, honouring his request. "I can do that."


	4. Suspicio

**Chapter 4** : SUSPICIO (Suspicion)

"Anything suspicious?" Sam queried fifteen minutes later.

O'Neill scowled at the open folder before rubbing at his eyes. "Oi, it's definitely an alias."

Incredulous, she stared at him for a few seconds, wondering how he'd come by such a conclusion. He ignored her furrowed brow and concentrated on Dr Lam's undertakings in the Isolation room.

"That's impossible." Sam finally replied. "Like I stated earlier, each soldier allocated to the SGC is vetted at the highest level. Which means, he couldn't have been transferred here without a thorough background check."

"I know. That's why I want you to run it by the NID. Maybe Agent Barrett can shed some light on how this guy beat our protocols."

Jack closed the file and handed it over to the Colonel. She glared at him before accepting it with a raised eyebrow.

"Normally, they apprise us of these kinds of situations as it happens."

"Yes, they normally do, but Adam's been flying under the radar for quite a while now. It therefore suggests he works for an Agency which supersedes that of our own Intelligence Agencies."

"If that is indeed the case, then why ask for the NID's help?"

Jack gazed at his wife, raised an eyebrow before sighing exasperated.

"Very inquisitive today are we now, Colonel?"

"When I contact Agent Barrett, I won't be the only one asking questions."

"Then you make it clear that the one thing he can do is find out what Captain Price did before joining the SGC. _No questions asked_. Understood, Colonel Carter? Or do I have to do it myself?"

Contesting emotions flitted on her countenance before she conceded to the harsh demand.

"No. No, you made it perfectly clear, thank you General O'Neill. I'll get right on it." She turned to leave when Jack concluded in the same harsh tone.

"You do that, Colonel, because the longer we debate the less chance there is for SG-16's rescue."

Sam scowled at the statement not sure what he implied. Jack quickly rectified before she called him on it.

"Dead or alive we don't leave our people behind. Something you should know by now." He gestured at the door. "That will be all, you are dismissed Colonel."

* * *

 **LATER**

Sam inhaled a deep breath and exhaled it slowly as she peered at the General from the passage. An unease covered her from head-to-toe and she turned her back towards the wall, leaned against it and closed her eyes. A nauseating feeling formed in the pit of her stomach, dreading the man she had to face.

His behaviour, attitude, everything about her husband had been sour after his return. Added to that, nothing she did or said calmed him down, or gave her leeway to talk to him in a respectful manner. It's as if he sought after the anger and contempt. Something he initiated on his own, especially if she didn't respond in like manner. He'd always been kind to her before and after their marriage. Shown respect for who she was both professionally and personally, even if he disagreed with a selection of her statements. The Jack O'Neill next door was a different person and she wondered if he was the threat they should essentially put in to question. Not the Captain, who until now, still had to defend his side of the story. Nor could she rule out alien entity, in addition to the lack of response from the planet they'd gated from.

Jack had taught her to trust her instincts, but it still placed her in a difficult situation. Even so, with what happened two years ago, Charlotte had been specific. Anything suspicious, both she and Jack had to question it, thoroughly. Even if it meant they had to suspect each other as the deviation in their altered timeline. Knowing that anyone could be the culprit was a bitter pill to swallow, but that was the price they paid for sticking their noses where it didn't belong. Somehow, if Telum hadn't shown face, this could've been avoided. The strain on Jack would've been less and not so extreme like it was now. In her opinion, it was best to see the assailant the moment he revealed himself, rather than swim in a sea of friendlies, where everyone, including their friends could be the shark. Not to mention, the when, where and how still remained a mystery. Therein lay the rub, the wrinkle in time.

"Are you gonna stand outside like a lost sheep? Or are you going to come in and relay the information you dread to inform me about?"

With narrowed eyes, Sam gazed from beyond the doorframe at him before entering the room.

"According to Malcolm, he's a ghost operative." She relayed. "All, except for his profession as a sniper, was forged. So good in fact, that it took some doing verifying it was fake."

"Well, then we have our man. Thanks, Colonel." Jack said gleefully.

"Uhm . . ." She began, her husband gazing at her with a furrowed brow. "Agent Barrett added that we should be careful. If he had trouble proving the Captain's credentials as a forgery, he might not be the only one here at the SGC or at Homeworld for that matter."

"Did Malcolm give the impression that he was hiding the actual facts from you?"

Sam shook her head. "No, he came across more shocked than defensive."

Satisfied, Jack stood to his feet, flicking the folder against the bench. She jerked at its sharp pitch while he concluded. "I'm done speculating, it's time I spoke to the Captain."

"I'll come . . ."

"Stay." He ordered as he passed by.

"To what end?" Sam protested.

He gestured at the chair. "You're gonna sit there and study his expressions, words, and behaviour like you would a scientific experiment. Anything that's out of whack, you act accordingly."

"So then you do have a fondness for my work." She teased with a cheeky smile as he exited through the door.

Jack peeked around the doorframe, gazing in the same mischievous manner. "When did you first notice?"

"The moment you truly acted like yourself."

Jack reminisced briefly, Sam snorting at the action as he spoke in an affectionate tone. "Ah, good times my dear, good times." Then relayed with a serious expression. "Watch my back, Sam, please."

She nodded her accord and moved for the observation window, whereas he went down the stairs, acknowledged the guards on duty, and walked into the room.

"What's up, Doc?" He directed at Dr Lam, who located on the other side of the Captain's bed.

She turned to face him, lingering in her position and smirked at the familiar reference.

"Ah, he's healing much faster than predicted."

Jack raised an eyebrow in concern. "Snakehead? Jaffa?"

"Neither I'm afraid."

"Tretonium?"

"I found no trace amounts of the drug or any other in his system. He's clean."

"Which means . . ." Jack left the sentence hanging for the Doctor to conclude.

"Yes, it's a possibility, but we can't rule out alien entity."

"If it were the case, Doc, you would've found something by now. Am I wrong?"

"Yes and no. For example, if Teal'c had hadn't a symbiote and Sam didn't have the ability to sense a Goa'uld, we would never have known about the parasite."

He stared deadpan, Dr Lam watching him in like manner.

"Flashing eyes and voice kinda the dead giveaway there, Doc. First-hand experience, I should know."

"And if the Goa'uld operated without those markers? And the Priors . . ."

"Yeah, yeah, I get your point. We could be dealing with something or someone outside of what we know." Jack sighed annoyed. "Great, just what we need – another bad guy."

"Well, we'll know more when all my analyses are completed."

"Question, Dr Lam." She nodded for him to continue. "If he's healing so . . . _miraculously_ , why is he still asleep?"

"I am not anymore."

Both startled at the tone, Jack narrowing his eyes as Adam opened his eyes to gaze at them. Dr Lam observed his vitals on the monitor, dipped her chin at the General. He relayed with his eyes that she was to leave and she did so, quietly.

"We have a bit of mystery here that we were hoping you would clarify for us, Captain."

"Straight to the point, I like that." Adam's hazel eyes drifted towards Colonel Carter as he continued. "I did what my superior ordered. I saved you by all means necessary."

Jack snapped his fingers before Adam's face, drawing his attention away from Sam.

"About that. How did you know that that specific tactic would work?"

"Why wouldn't it." He answered blasé. "Your capture drew them out in to the open, making them easy pickings. The rest's history."

Jack nodded, contemplating the perspective. "And what if they decided death was instantaneous? They sure were ticked off that I got away. They didn't care if they shot me in the process."

"Consider their numbers, Sir. Capture by all means necessary – that was their objective and I used it against them. If I hadn't, you would be the one laying here."

"Okay, I'll give you that, but what about SG-16?"

Adam stared at Jack, baffled by the question. "I'm beginning to feel like a suspect more so than a hero, General."

"And are you?"

"A hero?"

"No. Guilty."

"You tell me."

Jack rolled his eyes in retort, eyes glinting in frustration. "I am telling, no, ordering you. Answer the question, Captain."

"I was out on sentry duty. Came back thirty minutes later to a grave site."

"How far did you go out to not have heard the firefight? Or meet any of the Jaffa scouting parties?"

Adam stared, refusing to answer the questions. It wasn't hard for O'Neill to come to the conclusion on his own, and whatever he said to justify himself only dug the hole deeper. He gazed at the Colonel once more, faring well to irritate the General even more.

"Check out my rifle's scope." He directed at Sam. "You'll distinguish it from the rest, as it has a camera's lens built into it, additional to its features."

The Colonel turned her gaze to O'Neill, asking for permission, which he acknowledged with a curt nod. Once she was out of view, he gazed down at the Captain whose eyes still lingered on the observation room.

"Yes, you are correct, General O'Neill." Adam declared, catching Jack by surprise, then professed nonchalantly. "I belong to an Agency who made it possible to send a spy into your midst."


	5. Revelatio

**Chapter 5** : REVELATIO (Revelation)

O'Neill scrutinized Captain Adam Price with a puzzled countenance.

 _Can he be the one Charlotte warned us about? Or is he just messing with me? Nah, there's no way he knew about our suspicions without some kind of foresight._

 _On the other hand, he could be an Ancient._

"I believe you're considering how I knew what your next question was." Adam surmised as he gazed at him.

"The thought had crossed my mind." Jack trailed off.

"What if I told you my Agency knew what would happen beforehand? That we had the means to prevent certain key events from playing out."

"I would say you've lost your marbles. The SGC has yet to discover the tech you confess to have. Another guess would be that you're bluffing."

"But calling out lottery numbers before they're announced is not so outlandish. Presenting a means to save people from early death is?"

"That's luck coupled with thorough investigation and time I don't have the luxury of spending. Secondly, what you're implying is called predicative warfare. Science at a level I don't care to worry about when I'm out on the battlefield. There, forecasting does squat to save troops from enemy fire."

"Okay, fair enough, I'll come back to it. What about my ability to heal at such a rapid speed? Don't deny it; that was another question on your mind."

"I'd say you were awake during the lowdown, Captain." Jack paused, inspecting Price's casual composure. "Now that you mention it, _the how_ would suffice thank you."

"Your suppositions are all erroneous and what seems to be a foregone conclusion, you push aside, since it cannot be true. The facts don't support it, not in this day and age, surely. Or perhaps something else is preventing you from acknowledging what's clear as day. I am who you think I am."

Jack stared, visibly lost. Adam smirked, enjoying the vacant expression on the General's face.

"General O'Neill." Sam called from the entrance.

Clearing his throat, he glanced over his shoulder. "Yes, Colonel."

"Could I have a moment of your time?" She gazed by him at the Captain. "In private."

"Please do. Speak to your wife." Adam urged in a gentle yet roguish tone. "It seems like a pressing matter needs sorting out."

Jack's face snarled, furious with the man's dismissive behaviour.

"Sir, it's important." Sam pressed, knowing she had to interject before things turned for the worse.

Her husband yielded and joined her a few moments later in the observation room, clearly not happy.

"What's so important that you had to drag me away from the interrogation?"

"This." She said placing the contraption on the bench before the window.

"And, furthermore, in addition, what is more . . ." He rolled his wrist at her, waiting for an explanation.

Sam glared, seemingly annoyed with the brusque conduct. "It's as he said, General. The scope's a recording device as well."

Jack raised an eyebrow, knowing there was more to her intrusion than mere confirmation.

She elaborated. "Once I reached the armoury, I asked the Airman on duty for the rifle brought in from the gate room. When I mentioned whose it was, he took me to an area allocated specifically for the Captain's gear."

Jack shrugged, wondering where she was going with this.

"Not unusual for snipers." He said. "Soldiers prefer specified weaponry fitting to missions."

"Yes, but within the range of what the SGC provides on base."

"A weapon he did have in his possession, as I recall correctly, was a G36 with the unique scope I sent you to fetch. What's the problem then?"

"The firearms aren't standard issued M9 Berettas."

"Firearms, as in plural?" Jack queried, interest piqued.

She dipped her chin in accord. "Affirmative, Sir. They are the kind assigned to covert soldiers and federal agents. Two Heckler Koch models, a Sig Sauer and one Colt 1911."

"Overcautious don't you think." She agreed with a nod. "Did the Airman explain the how and why?"

"Excluding the detail that he was in awe of the man, he didn't find it suspicious to help out a fellow combatant. And there are no regulations preventing a soldier from asking for additional weaponry. The main reason I informed you of this, is that I think he was planning for a possible hostage situation with exfiltration in mind."

"I'd say. Then again, with soldiers permitted to carry sidearms on base, he wouldn't get very far. Besides, why show his hand so early in the game? If he wanted to kill me, he would've done so on the planet."

"Maybe you're not the target."

"Then who is?" He asked absentmindedly. "Anyhow, we have him under guard. Let's check out the footage." He gestured at the scope. "You know how that thing works?"

"If it's related to the recent manufactured hunting scopes, then yes, I do. It's the first of its kind, so the quality will depend upon the mega pixels provided by the camera itself. Which isn't much I'm afraid."

"So it will be . . . what?"

Sam smirked at the confusion etched on his countenance as he sat next to her at the computer. She attached the USB cable to its port and waited for the software to respond.

"It will be grainy and difficult to make out what was actually recorded. Plus, on condition of the size of the scope's lens, the size of the recording will be a small frame."

"Chances of seeing anything is then . . . small" Jack clarified deadpan.

Sam smiled at the quip and replied. "Yes, Sir."

* * *

Meanwhile, down in the Isolation room, Adam watched the couple as they perused through the footage. Afterward, heard a nurse and Dr Lam conversing outside, exchanging details about his recovery, then both entered the room in tandem. Moved behind him, checked the monitors displaying his vitals, whereas the nurse changed the saline bag for a new one, and went on to lowering the dosage of the morphine. Satisfied that both were occupied, Adam lowered his right hand from the bed and directed it towards the blast door. Closed his eyes briefly, allowing for a mischievous smile to quirk his lips, then opened them. The sidearms detached from the guards' holsters, quick as lightening, moved towards him as if he were a magnet. Next, he directed both weapons at the observation window and fired off two rounds.

Like rocks striking water, the glass shattered in two places, staggering the rest of the onlookers. He slid from the infirmary bed, one handgun aimed at the blast door, whilst he directed the other at the General. His lips curled into a malicious smile, merely to show what he thought about their conjecture. Moreover, their gullible and pathetic conduct of a highly trained sharpshooter.

 _Guess what? I'm back, Jack!_

* * *

 **Seconds before**

Jack stretched out the kinks in his back when the familiar sound of pistol fire echoed in the room down below, the detonation of glass shards following in its wake. On cue, he covered his wife, then as it subsided, glanced at the room. Besides the sparks of shattered equipment, they were unharmed, which was a relief until he realised the reason for the intrusion.

Outside, additional soldiers thudded towards the isolation room, came to a halt, and trained their Zats on Adam. He stood with a handgun in each hand, one of which aimed at the couple as they approached the window, eyes locked on him.

"Tell your men to stand down or good ol' Doc Lam will be prepping for surgery soon." He demanded with a smirk.

Jack dipped his chin in the guards' direction. Their weapons lowered at a gradual pace. Satisfied, Adam disappeared from view, cloaked as he thrust soldiers aside and veered right down the corridor.

"Now that; that's a definite pastime in the future, I'm sure of it." Jack remarked before he inspected the personnel scurrying about.

"Holy Hannah!" Sam exclaimed. "Jonathan."

"He's with Daniel and Teal'c." He rectified.

"No, that was scheduled for tomorrow. He's in day care."

Surprise registered on his countenance before he composed himself. "Now she tells me. Okay, you do what you have to do; I'll put out a base wide alert for the cloaked Captain." Jack stopped at the door, expression creased in abhorrence. "Seems they're not done futzing with the timeline just yet. Let's make sure it's their last trip."

Sam nodded, following behind as her husband bounded down the stairs. Next, they stopped beside the dazed Airmen. Jack grabbed for a radio from a nearby Lieutenant, while Sam checked up on a comatose soldier before both advanced down the corridor for the elevator.

"Sergeant Harriman, General O'Neill here. Please be advised, we're searching for Captain Price. He is armed, dangerous and in the possession of cloaking tech. Initiate Base Wide Alert and commence Level lockdowns, immediately."

The couple entered the elevator after it opened, Sam thumbing Level 19's button.

"Again, Sir?" Walter queried.

Jack shook his head and replied in an annoyed fashion. "Yes, again, Sergeant. You know the drill: divert all off-world teams to the Alpha Site."

"Copy that General, initiating Lockdown procedures. Will stay in contact. Walter out."

"Oh, this is gonna be a joy." O'Neill exhaled a heavy sigh, rubbing at the bridge of his nose then halted in the deed, dark eyes coming to rest on Sam. "He won't get far."

"He will if we don't reach my lab in time." The doors opened two floors up and the couple jogged for the intended room. "It may be that his cloak is beyond that of Charlotte's. I'd have to shift through the different frequencies she left behind for . . ."

". . . for an incursion such as this." Jack interrupted. "Yeah, I was there remember?"

Sam bit her bottom lip as she came to a standstill at her laptop, opened it, and set off on its keyboard.

"He'll be fine, Sam." He assured, though behind the composed façade terror for his son surged profusely. "Teal'c and Daniel know the modus operandi. They'll get to him. Protect him. All we need to do is focus on . . ." In a flash, a dark figure appeared from the shadows, grabbed him at chest height, then vanished into thin air.

Sam gazed at the spot where her husband had stood a moment ago. Even if she did manage to find the proper frequency, Teal'c didn't stand a chance against the freak of nature.

None of them did.


	6. Incognita

**Chapter 6** : INCOGNITA (Unknown)

Telum released him and backed up, making sure there was ample space between them. Then observed how he gazed behind her, marked the snarled expression on his face, and decided not to explain.

"Are those sand dunes?" Jack asked as he gazed at her.

She glanced over her shoulder before looking at him again. "Yes, it's where the ocean and river connect with one another."

He nodded, gazed at the serene surroundings, noticed the river gliding past them, and regarded the fishing boats going about their day. It was nice, but the visitation couldn't have come at a worse time.

"Where are we?" He raised an eyebrow, pondering if he should rectify the question. " _When_ are we?"

"Same day different time zone."

"Before or after." Jack queried whilst burying his hands inside his pockets.

"Eight hours before."

"You'd have to excuse me, but ever since beaming tech came into effect I've been out of the whole zoning thing."

"Can't help you there, sorry."

Jack gave her a fierce look. "Okay, then we're done here. Take me back."

Telum stared at him with a vacant expression. Shook her head as 'no'.

" _No?_ I was in the middle of something important before you snatched me away. Take me back. Now."

Still, she refused to comply, standing firm in the silent routine. Jack glared agitated, fuming inside.

"Sam was on the verge of identifying the right frequency. They can't stop the intruder without me, I need to go back."

"It's not up to you. Besides, they can take care of themselves."

" _Why tempt the lion if you can give him the very thing he demands?_ Irene requested.

"Excuse me?" Jack thundered. "I don't have time for your cryptic messages. My family, _our_ family's in danger. Do you get that? I order you to take me back Charlotte."

" _Or you can tell him . . ."_

"Or we can discuss the nightmares you've been having lately." Telum supplied. "I can see it in your eyes. The way you look at me. Something's haunting you."

"What?" He hissed. Bewildered as to how she knew.

"Two years, that's how long it's been since I've seen you. You should be thrilled instead, you are angry. Afraid."

"Fine time to . . ."

"How many times did you rehearse Malum's entrance, his exit, in your mind? His eyes; how they perceived your fear. His appearance; how it cracked through your irreverence. That split second you realised you couldn't protect me. That an A.I. your son sent from the future saved you from such a brutal creature."

" _A bit far don't you think, Telum? Look at him, provoking him will only lead to more anger."_

"If my family stayed put in the future like they were supposed to . . ." He paused, then gestured at her as he warned. "You're treading dangerous territory, Charlotte. You have no right to meddle with this timeline."

" _See, I didn't need to read his micro expressions to know that."_ Irene declared. She ignored the A.I., reflecting the same fierce gaze as her grandfather.

"Enough with the psychology crap. Take me back, Charlotte. Now."

She lifted into the air without warning, feet dangling inches above the ground. Across from her, Jack's hand extended towards her, fingers positioned as if he was choking her. She grabbed at her neck, breathing thin as she kicked against the hold.

"Grand . . . dad." She managed, barely, when he realised what he was doing.

The Seeker fell down to one knee, breathing laboured as she gazed up at him.

"Been holding out on me Grandpa Jack."

O'Neill gazed in disbelief, hands on his head while he processed the event.

" _He's not apologizing, Telum. You're risking your life for nothing."_

" _I can see that thank you Irene."_

" _Then again, you were testing him. It's only natural to receive punishment during an experiment."_

" _I get the point. You don't have to rub it in."_

" _Remember, I didn't help you to return here only to witness your death."_

"Please, I only want to go back to the SGC and protect my family." He pleaded, avoiding eye contact as he did so. "You of all people should understand my frustration."

In the corner of his eye, Charlotte placed a finger to her temple, then directed the same finger towards the right side of his head. His hand raised for the area, fingers stroking over a circular device. A curse slipped past his lips, gaze focused on her as she stood to her feet.

"What you experienced was a dream provided by the memory device. You were asleep at your desk in Washington before I intervened."

"Why?" He muttered under his breath, embarrassed.

She gestured at the boats accumulating on the river to their right.

"To them tourists are like flowers in the field; they've blended in with the environment." She motioned at him. "But in this instance, you're like the queen bee. They're here because of you, not due to their love for fishing."

"What does it have to do with the thing implanted in my scalp?"

She winced at the irritated reply, disregarded it, and stated instead, "Give me an order by thinking not speaking."

Jack focussed on his granddaughter, puzzled by the request. He did as asked and watched how she knelt down; hands wrapped around her throat once more.

" _How many times do you have to do this before you're convinced?"_

" _Leave 'I told you so' for later and block his telekinesis."_ Telum requested urgently.

" _Perhaps I should make you suffer a bit more."_

" _Irene! I can't breathe."_

The A.I. initiated the counter measures. She felt the hold release, then like a fish, gaped for much needed air. Jack however remained in a quiet state at a loss for words. Moreover, he felt no remorse for his actions.

"Was the command to bow down or to suffocate?" She breathed in deep, straightening her spine while she looked at him. "Or was it to bow down and suffocate?"

"A grey area, I suppose." He replied flippant. Afterward, gazed at the fishing boats as they moved up the river as if nothing happened.

" _I might just mention the fact that if you keep probing his newfound abilities, like you are, it will be harder to convince him otherwise."_

"What's Irene fussing about?" Jack asked, regarding the Seeker as she got to her feet. "Is she reminding you of the day you showed up at the SGC? The incident in the elevator where you lied to me, where you shot at your own flesh and blood."

" _Wow that is indeed impressive, if he weren't under the influence."_ Irene mocked.

"Your son is alive." Telum confessed. "He's the one who implanted the Goa'uld device."

Jack glared, unaffected by the admission. "You said Malum killed him. That was the main reason you came here in the first place."

"I did what a Seeker is trained to do. I followed his orders."

"Followed _his_ orders." Jack repeated in a snarl. He took a step forward, rage plain as day. "Since when does an O'Neill follow orders?"

"Since the day he realised he was the reason he'd lost his wife and father."

"And he thought by altering my memories he'd achieve what exactly? Justification? Mercy? What did he do that he had to come back and screw up my life?"

"You did it all on your own, granddad. The dream proved it. In fact, you were so focussed on the Captain's behaviour that you neglected the variance in your own behaviour. And to be frank, you still don't see it."

"What don't I see, Charlotte? Besides the obvious accusations and lies."

"You became him the day you defended me." She confessed.

"What!" He scowled at the absurdity. "Who's to say this isn't still a dream and that what you are is a part of the twisted concoction."

Telum raised an eyebrow signalling that he was grasping at straws.

"I'm nothing like him." Jack defended as he pointed at her. "I gazed into that maniac's eyes; death resided there. Even his face contorted like a dark abyss. If his attention wasn't so enthralled with you, you would be speaking to a dead man at present."

"'Taking this man's life would've been just as sweet.'" Telum repeated. "It's just what Malum did. All you had to do was raise your arm to deflect his sword. It could've been anyone, but that simple action sealed your fate."

"How could I have . . ." Jack's gaze lowered to the sand seemingly lost. "I did what comes naturally to me, to anyone in the military. We do it every day – place ourselves in harm's way to protect our fellow soldiers, our country." His eyes flitted to her. "Now I have to hear from the future, it's the very thing that did this to me. What was he? An alien entity? A parasite? Nanites."

"All of the above which interlaced with an A.I. created by my mother and your wife."

"Samantha." The whisper of her name echoed in his sphere, burst through the cloud drifting in his mind. "It's soothing to hear her name." He professed deep in thought as he lifted his hand. "The anger dissipates like a waterfall in the wind." His fingers mimicked that of a pianist before he lowered the hand. "Strange don't you think?"

" _Could your grandmamma be the key?"_ Irene asked. _"If you perceive the fascination lining his brow, there's emotion, whereas towards you he has shown nothing more than aggression."_

" _It could be but I doubt it. The dream revealed the truth about her presence, Irene. He acted in a conflicting manner."_

"You should tell your A.I. to mind her own business." Jack advised, face snarled in annoyance, then relaxed as he noticed her stunned expression. "I can tell when she's being nosy."

 _His A.I. is active . . ._

He gave Telum a playful look, afterward snorted. "Yes, he is, very much so. Since the moment you abducted me." His chest rattled with laughter. "Who have you been talking to all this time I wonder? Therein lies the rub, the wrinkle in time. Once again, why your father chose a mortal is beyond me. Your minds are so susceptible to influence. You blame abnormal behaviour on weariness, slight change in emotions, chemical imbalances. The list goes on when the answer is as clear as water. I am proof that it can be done. It's so . . ."

He paused, fingers resting beneath his chin whereas his other hand hugged his waist. Next, he sought after the proper description, then a malicious sneer curled his lips, stretched up to his eyes as he focussed on her.

" _Easy_. So easy to slither my way through a human's nervous system until I finally lodge in their minds. Granted, Grandeur made it so, by implanting the microchip retaining the temporary A.I. Furthermore, with only one touch from yours truly, your grandfather never stood a chance."

Malum threw his hands up in amusement. "I have an O'Neill for crying out loud." He laughed at the humour. "He's doing a great deal of that, more so than the previous host."

Telum regarded her grandfather with a sorrow-laced expression. Hearing a corrupted A.I. speak using someone she loved, it tore at her heart. She never wanted this to happen neither did her father. A person she last saw at Capitol Hill in the future.

Where was he? How could he leave her alone with Malum who occupied her grandfather's mind and body? Even Irene had left her in silence and solitude. And she wondered if the upgrade she'd received in 2006 would help her now, as it did when she'd defeated him. Her father had seen to it.

The real question was what this Malum knew of her newfound armour. If he knew about their battle over Colorado Springs still to take place years from now. Did she have the upper hand? Even more so, could she fight against the very person she strived to be?

In prospect, her hero was now her enemy.


	7. Hostis

**Chapter 7** : HOSTIS (ENEMY)

"Cat caught your tongue?" Malum queried. "It's only natural I suppose. Irene placed herself in standby mode and you're fighting hard to contain your thoughts. Nevertheless, I have everything I need retained inside the mind of Jack O'Neill. I could also mention that enlightening dream he had. Did your father really think he could distract me by playing the Captain's role? How audacious of him! More like his mother than he cares to admit."

Telum scowled at the familiar sentence, for she had voiced those exact words to Irene hours before. Moreover, was infiltrating Jack's subconscious the event Jonathan had mentioned he would oversee? Was it his way of occupying the A.I.'s attention while he attacked from a different more subtle angle?

"Your timing is perfect, as always Charlotte." Grandeur declared behind her.

"Or perhaps it was something else entirely." Malum concluded her debate. "You should work on protecting your thoughts more thoroughly, Telum. The safe guards are pathetic. However, I have to admit, your dad did a fine job on Irene. I can't get through to her."

He looked beyond her at Grandeur and chuckled as he marked the stern expression.

"My, my, even your A.I.'s inaccessible. Excellent job, well done son." A smirk lined his lips. "He's proud of you; if it helps settle your daddy issues. Can't hear enough of it. C'mon, does he really think that will help me have pity on you? Convince me to kill him rather than his family tree. What idiot of an enemy will pass on this opportunity? All I need is . . . Sam."

Malum frowned at the remorse accumulating in his chest.

"Wow, I admit that's a powerful concern he has for her." He gazed at Grandeur and saw only him, then noticed his face open up in a gleeful smile. "What are you smiling at? Where's Telum?"

"What you're experiencing is my father's niche, Malum, the one thing that supersedes that of any technology, whether past, present or future. Nothing can conquer compassion and love shared between people. It's what separates the good from the immoral."

" _You should've paid more attention in the dream."_ Telum's voice reverberated in Jack's mind. _"Seekers prevent key events from playing out by studying the mistakes of the past. We make the necessary adjustments so that Domitors, as yourself, weaken over time. All we did was use mercy and compassion to dampen your resilience."_

"Enough! I demand you show yourself."

"She's right you know." Grandeur professed. "It took a while for me to understand what my wife, Elise and my mother envisioned for this technology we possess. It wasn't to make our lives easier. It wasn't to defeat our enemies with a shrewd method of tactical warfare. Nor could they have predicted that you, Malum, would use it as a springboard for something more sinister. The man you now control, he sacrificed his life so that I could finish what they had started. I hated him for the selfish path he took, a path that my wife took as well, but in the end, it led to one goal. Peace was all they ever wanted for their future."

Jonathan lifted his left arm, right hand hovering above the wristband. Malum glared at him, eyes like shooting daggers.

"Jack and Elise O'Neill cared a great deal, Malum and no A.I. dared to ignore the quality, instead they directed the human's attention to it whenever they could. It's only recently that I discovered Samantha Carter wanted her husband's compassionate nature to outlast his lifespan. A legacy no one could contradict, not even you."

" _And we swore to protect it at all costs."_ Charlotte concluded as her father initiated his cloak.


	8. Memoria

**Chapter 8** : MEMORIA (Memory)

Like a soft blanket, the autumn sun soaked the terrain in a subtle warmth. Breeze gentle as it moved on by, rattled nearby branches, and scattered auburn leaves from their perch. They twirled down carefree, as if spellbound by the wind's rhythm, and kissed the grass as they came to a delicate standstill.

In response, a broad sneer curled his lips, stretched up to his eyes as he revelled in the sounds of nature that surrounded him. After tedious months of paperwork, surmounts of mission reports and dull conversations with politicians, it was the perfect remedy for an overload.

"This is nice."

"You said it girl, you said it." Jack replied satisfied, next closed his eyes, inhaling a breath of fresh air.

Sam scowled at the scenery. "Perhaps a bit too much."

"For once in your life could you stop fussing over work and just relax? Fish, fish some more. Look."

Jack gestured at the grey-headed Kingfisher as it dove from a dead trunk that protruded over the water's surface. It's blackish blue wings thrashed while it hovered, then it's red bill dipped, body following shortly thereafter.

"Look at him go." He cheered as the bird caught its lunch, afterward flew for the nearest hole located inside the ridge across from them. "Birds of a feather, we stick together."

"Never took you for a birdman." She chuckled as he relaxed in the camping stool.

"I merely found a kindred spirit." He confessed deadpan, eyes squinting as he watched little Jonathan play on the sand skirting the water. "He appreciates fishing as much as I do."

"Jon or the bird, I'm confused."

Jack snickered at the humour. "Good one, for a scientist."

Canting her head, she bit her bottom lip before stating pokerfaced. "Uh-huh, you should work on your chivalry, dear. It leaves much to be desired."

"The fact that you mentioned _desired_ gives me hope." A wry smile quirked his lips, Sam narrowing her eyes as he concluded in a playful tone. "You love me. Sweet."

"Mmm, still, it's too much."

"Love?" He raised an eyebrow. Sat upright, interest piqued.

Sam motioned at the setting, wiggled her brow to indicate what she'd meant. He replied.

"What good does it do if we have the technology but we don't put it to good use?"

"You rehearsed in front of the mirror, didn't you?"

"That obvious?"

"No kidding."

"Too perfect, I get it. Next time I'll go for casual."

"Yeah, and close to home."

"But it's so pristine and out of the way. Tourists are like flowers here, they've blended in with the landscape. We're just another family bent on having a civilized holiday."

"Charlotte?" She questioned. Her eyes followed as he fell back, shut his eyes, and went back to soaking in the sun.

"Sheesh, nothing gets by you."

"Not nothing, no." Sam said as she cast the line over the water.

"But some things, yes." Jack raised his forefinger stopping her next thought. "Ack!"

"I know, I know, fish, fish some more."

"Good girl." He applauded, afterward stood from his stool, walked for, and sat down next to his son. Bubbling noises resonated as he tickled his feet, then grabbed the bucket and filled it with sand.

"Now sand castles, they're tricky creations, Jon. Proper consistencies of materials are required to build the perfect fortress no nasty ol' snakehead can breach."

Sam laughed at the irony. "I think he's got the wrong parent schooling him."

"Don't listen to your mother, Jonathan." Jack murmured as he kissed the crown of his head. "She's just jealous mine weather the elements."

"Hey, now that's not fair." Sam reeled in the last of the line, set down the fishing pole and joined them. "You sabotaged mine. I have proof."

Jack shrugged, leaned in closer as Jon batted the sand with a spade. "Everything's a science experiment in her eyes, son. Just build for crying out loud, see what sweet empires you can make. That's my motto."

"Well, I see more than imaginary castles. I actually see mine."

"Yeah, that's the problem – seeing, planning. Fun is spontaneous, impromptu, in the moment. I can guarantee you, most of what I do outside of work is without planning, it's . . . being."

Jack extended his hand towards her, cradled her chin between his thumb and finger. Sam closed her eyes, enjoying the moment.

"You're proof. Our son's proof. Spontaneity triumphs rules and regulations. It's what makes us unique."

His hand cupped her cheek before he rested it on Jonathan's head. "Oh boy, daddy's being sentimental again. Word to the wise." He leaned in closer, the three year old lifting his head to share in the secret. "Women dig the sappy, syrupy from time to time. Look." Both gazed at Sam as Jack concluded. "Mommy's happy. The adoring cheery smirk kinda gives it away." His smile faded, turned concerned. "And on rare occasions you trigger a dam of tears. What's wrong Sam?"

Jack leaned over his son and placed a chaste kiss on her forehead, afterward, positioned his forehead against hers as she wiped at the tears.

"I'm just . . . I'm happy that you're alive."

She felt her son's arms curl around her waist and responded in kind. Jack watched as she lifted him unto her lap, ran her hand over his ash blond hair. Jonathan laughed out amused and pointed at a bird drying his wings in the sunlight. A soft smile quirked her lips as she observed the same scene as her son. Jack, too, joined in on the sightseeing.

"Well, it's settled now. Our son took after his mother."

"Yes, and who knew his daughter would take after you."

"Yeah, who knew?"

They shared a momentary chuckle before Jack shifted closer. Sam rested her head on his shoulder, closed her eyes. Their son climbed off her lap, went back to playing in the sand, whereas she professed.

"If it wasn't for their interference, this moment would be different."

"A memorial for the day I almost lost my conscience to an entity. Cliché as ever."

"No, it's the day three people gave their lives to save the timeline. All of whom survived by the way."

"Sucha shame they couldn't be here for the occasion." He said as he stood from his position and headed for the stool.

"It would be frowned upon, especially with the family connection."

"Not to mention Seekers are sworn to secrecy. It took my secretary forever to find this location."

"What do you remember, Jack?" Sam asked, glancing over her shoulder as he sank down in the lazy boy stool.

A momentary silence occurred, her husband gazing down at his fidgeting hands before lifting his eye line.

"From the chat at the cabin until after the abduction – nothing much really. Only titbits of conversations and parts of this scenery. The dream however, it's as if it happened yesterday."

"Which isn't surprising; it was used to distract the entity while Jon hacked the A.I."

"Perfect sense, Sam." He teased somewhat. She ignored it, lips curling into a smirk.

"Ingenious actually – you were you, sort of, in the dream, whereas Jon portrayed Captain Price, whose role mirrored that of what he was doing in real life. Even the setting and story along with it, pointed out what he did."

"Once again, perfect sense."

"Naturally." She shrugged nonchalant, Jack shaking his head as he laughed at her reply.

"That's why I have you, to make sense of the nonsensical things, while I teach you the art of . . ."

"Nonsensical?" She repeated with eyebrow raised.

"Nah, that's not it."

"No, it's what you called physics."

Jack stared bewildered before he realised what she was referring to and quickly rectified. "Oh, no, no. I meant nonsensical to me not to you."

"Keep digging husband, maybe you'll find gold soon." Sam teased with a deadpan expression.

"If I do, I'll find China for sure."

"The art of relaxation weighed against science aka nonsensical?" Sam's hands mimicked that of a scale, the one lifting higher than the other one, before they switched positions. "Tough choice."

"Okay, how about this." Jack raised his right hand. "Washington D.C." Next, raised his left hand whilst lowering the other. "Or Colorado Springs."

"I'm not following." She scowled at him, waiting for an explanation.

"C'mere." He beckoned her over.

Sam glanced at Jon, checking to see that he was okay before she adhered. Beside her husband, he took her hand in his and pulled her down to join him on the chair. On his lap, she placed her head upon his shoulder and whispered.

"I'm all ears."

"A year after the fiasco, the President thought it would be best for me to choose where I wanted to operate from. Personally, I think the layout of the dream gave him the idea, but who cares. Naturally, family comes first; I would select where circumstances suits our needs."

"Of course."

"However, family first also means they get a say." He took her left hand, then her right hand. "Sam, what do you think?" Like a seesaw, he lifted her hands. "One or the other. Colorado or Washington."

Sam's eyes followed the gesture, then enclosed his hands around her body in a hug. Together they stared out over the river until she broke the silence with an answer. "How about neither."

"What is that beautiful mind of yours thinking?" He whispered in her ear.

"What good does it do if we have the technology but we don't put it to good use?"

Jack snorted at the familiar words. "Cabin it is then."

"Hennepin County here we come."

A beat followed before he replied baffled. "You mean you want to stay in Minnesota, in my hometown?"

"Why not?" She shrugged. "I think it's the perfect place to raise our son."

"Sentimental, are we now Samantha O'Neill?"

"I believe after three years of hell, dealing with time travellers and so forth, we ought to do something spontaneous. Out of the ordinary. Impromptu."

"Yeah, I'm familiar with the classification." Jack kissed her, afterward smirked. "That settles that then. When's move in day?"

"Oh, there's this antique I've had my eyes on for quite a while. It's move in ready . . . for the last three years."

"What?" He exclaimed, watching her take leave and gather their toddler in her arms. Both smiled at each other before gazing at Jack with joyous expressions.

"All we have to do is beam over."

"That simple?" He stood to his feet and inserted his hands inside his pockets. She dipped her chin in accord. "Ah, I see. Move in ready, as in, you've purchased it already. Which means . . ." His eyes lit up in admiration, wondering whether it was the same neighbourhood he'd lived as a child.

"Uh-huh, home sweet home just for the three of us."

Jack strode forward, met them half way, and enveloped both in a bear hug. "I love you."

"We know." Sam said as they vanished from view.


End file.
